Zombie Baby Daddy
| season = 2 | number = 6 | airdate = October 16, 2015 | writer = Craig Engler | director = Tim Cox | viewers = 0.84 million | previous = "Zombaby!" | next = "Down the Mississippi" }}"Zombie Baby Daddy" is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on October 16, 2015. Plot Synopsis In Springfield, Illinois, our team of heroes is battling a group of Abe Lincoln zombies, as Murphy and Cassandra do their best to keep the peace with their magical zombie powers. There's a lot at stake as the zombie baby, Lucy, has no mother and has only eaten sugar water, and nobody really knows what to do with her. As 10K continues to worry about Cassandra, he's also starting to worry about what Vasquez is up to. Roberta decides to find out what is Vasquez up to and leaves the team to check in on Lucy. Addy, Doc, and 10K offer to take care of Lucy for a while to give Murphy a break but the Zombie Baby Daddy tells them he doesn't trust them. He goes off into the woods with his daughter and leaves Cassandra to look after the team, ordering her to make sure nobody leaves. Roberta catches up with Vasquez only to find he's in trouble with the Zeroes cartel. A gunfight turns a lot of the cartel members into zombies and wounds both Vasquez and Roberta. Looking for a place to patch up their wounds, they head to a local hospital, where we learn Vasquez's backstory: he was a DEA agent, forced to work for the Zeroes after they kidnapped his wife and child and said they'd kill them slowly if he didn't. What happened instead was that a rival cartel member said he'd kill them quickly but Vasquez would be owned; in order to give his wife and daughter mercy, Vasquez was forced into working for them. And just as Vasquez reveals this, his pulse stops. Roberta prepares to give him mercy but he wakes up in the nick of time. Meanwhile, the team decides to confuse Cassandra by running in three different directions, the hope being that she'll chase one of them as the other two go look for Murphy and Lucy. It doesn't quite work out: Cassandra makes a tactical decision to go after Addy, which leaves 10K and Doc with the conundrum of having to save her. However, when 10K attempts a heart-to-heart, it goes pretty poorly. Doc and Addy manage to escape, leaving this former budding power couple to duke it out. Murphy stumbles across a house in the woods where he asks a heavily armed couple to take Lucy and raise her as their own. Everyone's sort of on board with this plan until the would-be foster parents get a good look at the little monster, which prompts them to tell the Zombie Baby Daddy to take his kid and get lost. 10K is forced to kill Cassandra in order to save his own life. Things get tense when Murphy tells 10K he had no right to give mercy to Cassandra and Roberta asks where the baby is. Turns out Murphy bit that nice couple right in the face and left Lucy behind to be raised by whatever kind of Cassandra-like almost-zombies they'll turn into shortly. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez Co-Stars * Kim Little as Ma Kettle * D.C. Douglas as Pa Kettle Deaths *Unnamed Zeroes *Cassandra Memorable Quotes "I have to tell you a story of How I Met Your Mother" - Alvin Murphy Notes * Last appearance of Cassandra. (Alive) ** This is the fourth main character to die. * First mention of Julia Vasquez. * First mention of Angie Vasquez. * First appearance of Pa Kettle. * First appearance of Ma Kettle. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Zombie Baby Daddy 001.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 002.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 003.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 004.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 005.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 006.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 007.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 008.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 009.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 010.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 011.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 012.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 013.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 014.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 015.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 016.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 017.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 018.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 019.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 020.jpg ZNation Zombie Baby Daddy.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x06 Promo "Zombie Baby Daddy" (HD) Z Nation 2x06 Sneak Peek + Promo "Zombie Baby Daddy" - Season 2 Episode 6 (HD) (CC) References